


Заповедник гоблинов: Glade Edition

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ньют — инкуб-полукровка, оказавшийся в Глэйде из-за своих высоких моральных принципов, а Томас... никто не знает, кто такой Томас, а, вернее, что он такое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заповедник гоблинов: Glade Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не имеет ничего общего с романом Клиффорда Саймака за исключением названия и идеи резервации для мифических существ.

В дни прибытия новичков Глэйд всегда гудел как улей. И, хотя четкого расписания не было (иногда новенькие прибывали каждый день, а иногда глэйдеры месяцами не могли дождаться пополнения), всегда находился кто-нибудь, кто чувствовал: сегодня — тот самый день. Новость быстро расходилась по Глэйду, и с самого утра все были в состоянии радостного предвкушения. Даже Тереза нервно била хвостом по воде, даже Гэлли переминался с копыта на копыто, дежуря у Ящика.

Единственным, кто не разделял всеобщего энтузиазма, был Ньют. Когда живешь с постоянным ощущением голода, сложно чему-то искренне радоваться. Не то чтобы Ньют страдал и находился на грани истощения — как полукровка он вполне мог выжить и без энергетической подпитки. Но выживать ему чертовски надоело, хотелось хоть денечек пожить полной жизнью, забыв о том, как это — постоянно хотеть чего-то, что не можешь получить. Сложно быть сыном весталки и инкуба, в котором потребность в чужой сексуальной энергии сочетается с высокими моральными принципами.

Надежду на то, что в Глэйд однажды прибудет кто-нибудь, способный утолить его голод без ущерба для собственного здоровья, Ньют потерял уже давно, но к Ящику выходил исправно. Во-первых, это было его обязанностью как правой руки Алби, а, во-вторых, ему всегда была интересна история новичка — почему тот попал в этот заповедник гоблинов, как его мысленно называл Ньют, которому не нравилось ни официальное название «Глэйд», ни придуманный Чаком вариант «анти-Нарния».

Большинство обитателей Глэйда попали в него по одной из трех причин. Кто-то, как Тереза и Гэлли, лишился естественной среды обитания — загрязнение водоемов и вырубка лесов обернулись огромным потоком беженцев в Глэйд и другие резервации для не таких уж и мифических существ. Кто-то, как Минхо и Ньют, вполне мог бы жить среди людей незамеченным, но предпочел держаться подальше от искушений. А некоторые бедолаги просто были последними представителями своего вида, и им некуда было больше деваться.

Ньют стоял у Ящика, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди, и размышлял, в какой из категорий окажется новенький. Это было не просто праздное любопытство: Ньюту нужно было знать, в каком тоне проводить экскурсию по Глэйду и на чем делать акцент — «теперь у тебя есть дом», «теперь у тебя есть мы» или «теперь ты никому случайно не навредишь».

Ящик в этот раз поднимался как-то необычно медленно, и столпившиеся вокруг глэйдеры начали нервничать. В толпе пронесся приглушенный ропот, зашелестели крылья, а Гэлли начал нервно бить копытом. Ньют нахмурился еще сильнее, но наводить порядок не стал, по опыту зная, что пытаться усмирить этот детский сад бесполезно.

Когда Ящик все-таки поднялся и Гэлли откинул крышку, глэйдеры подались вперед и удивленно замерли. Лежащий на дне новичок был похож на человека. Само по себе это было не слишком удивительно — половина глэйдеров вполне могла сойти за людей (а если проигнорировать нижнюю часть тела — то добрые три четверти). Но, когда несколько ребят втянули носами воздух и удивленно поморщились, Ньют понял, что в Ящике к ним прибыла загадка.

Загадку звали Томасом — пожалуй, самое человеческое имя, которое только можно придумать, значит, человеком он совершенно точно не был. В Глэйде мало кто пользовался своим настоящим именем: у некоторых оно было связано с неприятными воспоминаниями, но чаще всего настоящие имена были безнадежно архаичными или просто-напросто непроизносимыми.

Но вопрос «Кто такой Томас?» (точнее, что он такое) оставался не отвеченным, потому что никто не решался задавать его вслух. В Глэйде было не принято расспрашивать о том, к какому виду новичок принадлежит. Некоторых — русалок, сатиров, дриад — видно было сразу, но если кто-то выглядел как человек, все ждали, пока он расскажет сам. Что, конечно же, не мешало глэйдерам строить догадки и обмениваться сплетнями.

Пока еще безымянный новоприбывший валялся в отключке, трое обладателей сверхъестественного обоняния сообщили Ньюту, что запах у него очень приятный («Что-то среднее между фруктовой жвачкой и сахарной ватой», — уточнила Гарриет, смешно наморщив нос), но ни одно знакомое им существо так не пахнет. Бренда замогильным голосом сказала что-то про радужную ауру и снова впала в транс, а Алби заявил, что ему надо посоветоваться с дриадами, и ушел в лес. Ньют страдальчески вздохнул: отпусти кентавра к дриадам — и он три дня проведет в философских беседах, забыв, о чем пришел поговорить.

Когда новичок очнулся, ситуация не прояснилась, потому что кроме своего имени он наотрез отказался что-то о себе сообщать.

— По крайней мере, не сейчас, — слегка виновато добавил он, оставшись с Ньютом наедине. — Для начала хочу убедиться, что я тут в безопасности.

Конечно, Ньют мог бы подключить свои способности и вытянуть из Томаса эту информацию, но это было бы не только не слишком этично (гены матери-весталки брали свое), но и чересчур хлопотно: стоит чуток расслабиться — и потом за тобой пол-Глэйда неделю ходят с влюбленными глазами, а ты с этим ничего сделать не можешь. Поэтому он проглотил все свои вопросы и начал рассказывать Томасу о Глэйде и его обитателях.

— А это Тереза. — Ньют кивнул в сторону озера. Русалка приветливо (на самом деле хищно) улыбнулась, призывно взмахнула зелеными волосами и забила хвостом. Томас неуютно поежился. — До Глэйда подрабатывала моделью. Говорит, что логотип «Старбакса» именно с нее рисовали, и жутко этим гордится.

— Это ж сколько ей тогда лет, выходит?

— Так, а вот об этом ни слова, — предостерег Ньют. — По крайней мере, в присутствии Терезы. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя утащили на дно и там защекотали.

— Понял, — кивнул Томас. — А ты у нас кто?

— А я у нас инкуб, — невозмутимо сообщил Ньют, решив пока не ставить Томаса в известность о том, что такие вопросы в Глэйде считаются не слишком приличными.

— Быть не может, — сказал Томас со смесью восторга и недоверия. — А почему тогда народ штабелями перед тобой не укладывается? Я вот, например, ничего не чувствую… хотя, наверное, должен?

— Потому что я, вообще-то, прекрасно контролирую свои способности и предпочитаю ими не пользоваться. Тут это мало кто выдержит, а те, кто выдержат, меня не привлекают.

— А привлекательность играет какую-то роль?

— Ну конечно. Ты вот, например, любишь вкусно покушать?

— Ага, — признался Томас.

— Вот и я тоже. «Ты лучше голодай, чем что попало ешь», — процитировал Ньют. Забавный, кстати, был старик этот Омар Хайям. — Вон того козлоногого видишь, например?

Томас кивнул.

— Это Гэлли. Он сатир. Сексуальная энергия у них фонтаном бьет, но трахать сатира — все равно, что есть лапшу быстрого приготовления. Мало того что невкусно, так еще и вредно. Да и вообще, козел он и есть козел. Считай это предупреждением, кстати.

— Кажется, я понял, — сказал Томас. — А этот парень рядом с ним кто?

— А это Минхо, он вампир. От него мне тоже толку мало. Нежить.

— Что, не стоит? — сочувственно уточнил Томас.

— Да нет, не в этом дело. Стоять-то у него стоит. — Не то чтобы Ньют в этом убедился на личном опыте, но благодаря отцу он много знал о сексуальных особенностях самых разных существ. Пожалуй, даже чересчур много. Кое-что ему хотелось забыть, как страшный сон. — Но энергии от вампиров никакой, тлен один.

— А… — Томас открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то еще, но, видимо, решил отложить остальные вопросы о гастрономических пристрастиях инкубов на потом, за что Ньют был ему чрезвычайно благодарен.

— Пойдем, я тебя с Чаком познакомлю, — предложил он. Зубной фей в этом паноптикуме был одним из самых обаятельных существ, и Ньют надеялся, что ему удастся втереться в доверие к Томасу и вытянуть из него хоть какую-то информацию.

Обаянию Чака Томас не поддался. Он поддерживал разговор, осторожно спрашивал об обитателях и порядках Глэйда (похоже, уяснив все-таки, какие вопросы здесь задавать не принято), однако сам от расспросов уходил вежливо, но старательно.

— Может, он оборотень? — предположил Чак, вернувшись к Ньюту с пустыми руками.

— Не мели ерунды, ты же знаешь, что оборотней не существует, — отмахнулся тот. — А даже если бы и существовали, не думаю, что пахли бы фруктовой жвачкой. Скорее уж псиной.

Ньют буквально кожей чувствовал повисшее в Глэйде напряжение — для этого даже сверхъестественными способностями обладать не надо было. Томас, он был уверен, чувствовал то же самое, но вел какую-то свою игру. Впрочем, опасности в новичке не увидел никто, даже Бренда, которая обожала мрачные предсказания и как минимум дважды в неделю предрекала конец света, поэтому Ньют особо не волновался.

К вечеру в Глэйде зажглись костры и запахло благовониями — кто-то отмечал очередной праздник, а остальные по традиции присоединились. Глэйдеры жили по десятку разных календарей, и каждую неделю кто-нибудь что-нибудь да праздновал — все отчаянно цеплялись за свои традиции и обычаи. От Сатурналиев до Ивана-Купалы, от Йоля до Вальпургиевой ночи — в Глэйде отмечали все, причем с завидным размахом.

Ньют давно уже перестал вести счет праздникам и старался держаться подальше от эпицентра торжеств: слишком велико было искушение ослабить контроль и хлебнуть глоток энергии. Желающие поделиться точно нашлись бы, но рисковать отношениями с другими глэйдерами и тем более их здоровьем (а, возможно, даже и жизнью) Ньют себе позволить не мог. Поэтому он сел подальше от костров и бесстрастно наблюдал за тем, как дриады плетут пышные венки, за которыми уже выстроилась очередь из желающих принарядиться.

— Чего скучаешь? — Томас бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом — ближе, чем позволяли себе другие глэйдеры. То ли не понимал, чем это чревато, то ли, наоборот, прекрасно понимал. Ньют буквально на пару секунд отпустил свою нечеловеческую половину и, незаметно втянув носом воздух, ощутил тот самый запах фруктовой жвачки и сахарной ваты. Хотя явно не так уж незаметно — Томас ухмыльнулся, но не прокомментировал.

— С чего ты взял, что я скучаю? Я… отдыхаю, — не слишком убедительно соврал Ньют.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Томас. — Знаешь, я тут поспрашивал народ… тебя здесь все любят, даже Гэлли — кстати, он и правда козел. А ты держишься особняком.

— Конечно, меня здесь все любят, я же наполовину инкуб, — кисло ответил Ньют.

— Который благородно не пользуется своими способностями. Поверь, ты сильно недооцениваешь свою личную притягательность, которая к твоему происхождению и способностям никакого отношения не имеет, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Томас. — Кстати, а наполовину — это как?

— Мама была весталкой, — пояснил Ньют. — Долго объяснять.

Рассказывать о том, как отец поставил на уши весь Олимп, чтобы маму не замуровали заживо, ему сейчас не хотелось; история была весьма увлекательной, но не для первого дня знакомства. Полностью ее слышал только Алби, потому что он знал все обо всех, и Минхо, которому Ньют доверял безоговорочно.

Томас с глубокомысленным видом кивнул и, ухмыльнувшись, заявил:

— А ты неплохо сохранился.

— А вот это точно издержки происхождения, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Кстати, ни в коем случае не говори ничего подобного Терезе, а если она начнет рассказывать о том, как работала моделью у Врубеля — делай вид, что понятия не имеешь, когда он жил.

— Я понятия не имею, кто такой Врубель, так что с этим проблем не будет, — заверил его Томас, поднялся с травы и протянул руку: — Пойдем. Дриады тебя заждались, говорят, ты в последнее время редко бываешь в лесу.

— Врут, нагло врут, я к Соне буквально вчера заходил.

Но протянутую руку Ньют все-таки взял.

К счастью, присутствие Томаса на празднике затмило присутствие Ньюта, и тому через четверть часа удалось улизнуть, оставив новичка в окружении дриад (Тереза из своего озерца бросала на них испепеляющие взгляды в компании Гэлли). Энергия на празднике била через край, сдерживаться становилось все тяжелее, поэтому Ньюту только и оставалось, что завернуться в свой спальный мешок на дальнем краю леса и попытаться заснуть.

В первые недели существования Глэйда Алби пытался соорудить какое-то подобие навеса для «централизованного ночлега», как он выразился, но идея провалилась: мало кто из глэйдеров нуждался в «человеческом» месте для сна (Минхо, скажем, с презрением отверг предложенный ему гроб и ночь проводил, перекинувшись в летучую мышь и повиснув на ветке вниз головой). А Ньют специально уходил со своим спальным мешком в самый уединенный уголок, потому что во сне плохо себя контролировал и не хотел случайно кому-то навредить.

Признаться честно, в последнее время Ньют в своем уединенном уголке все чаще чувствовал себя одиноким, особенно когда вспоминал, что его спальный мешок был рассчитан на то, чтобы к нему можно было пристегнуть еще один. Парный спальник даже валялся где-то на импровизированном складе, на оборудовании которого настоял Ньют как главный любитель порядка.

...ах, нет, погодите, не валялся, а волочился за Томасом, который каким-то образом прознал об уединенном уголке Ньюта и теперь направлялся в его сторону решительным шагом.

— Я спросил у Алби, где мне можно устроиться на ночлег, он сказал — где угодно, — пояснил Томас, деловито расстилая спальник на траве. — И я решил, что рядом с тобой будет в самый раз.

— Ты ненормальный? — поинтересовался Ньют, приподнимаясь на локте. — Я инкуб. Я себя во сне плохо контролирую. Давно не впадал в магическую кому?

— Насчет этого не беспокойся, у меня энергии на троих таких, как ты, хватит. — Томас беззаботно махнул рукой. — Слушай, по-моему, у нас парные спальники. Может, пристегнем их друг к другу? Теплее будет спать.

Ньют со вздохом выпутался из собственного спального мешка — Томас явно не настроен был уступать. То ли он был психом, то ли самоубийцей, то ли психованным самоубийцей, то ли не учтенным в бестиариях магическим вечным двигателем. Ну прямо демон Максвелла во плоти.

— Кстати, хотел у тебя спросить. Ты точно инкуб? Или все-таки суккуб? — спросил Томас, пытаясь совладать с заевшей застежкой-молнией. — Потому что пола ты мужского — значит, инкуб. Но кормиться, судя по всему, предпочитаешь тоже с мужчин. А это скорее суккубам свойственно.

— На самом деле разницы нет, — просветил его Ньют. Легонько хлопнув Томаса по руке, чтобы тот отпустил бегунок, он одним ловким движением застегнул молнию. — Это все устаревшие гетеронормативные термины. А вообще мы пансексуальны. И даже пол менять можем — в теории. На практике на это уходит прорва энергии, которую не так-то просто восполнить.

— Ух ты, — восхитился Томас, залезая в мешок. Ньют, для приличия поколебавшись пару секунд, к нему присоединился. В спальнике, даже двойном, оказалось тесно, поэтому Ньют сразу же повернулся на бок, чтобы не смотреть в глаза оказавшемуся слишком близко Томасу. — Покажешь мне как-нибудь.

— Ты меня чем слушал? — пробормотал Ньют. От Томаса исходило приятное тепло, а ставший уже привычным запах сахарной ваты странным образом успокаивал. Ньют почувствовал, как веки отяжелели, и глаза начали слипаться сами собой, хотя обычно он мог часами ворочаться, пытаясь заснуть. — Энергия…

— Тссс… — Томас закинул руку на талию Ньюта, прижал его поближе к себе и уткнулся носом в загривок. — С этим разберемся. А сейчас — спи.

Ньют хотел было запротестовать, но ему было так уютно, что он решил — протесты могут подождать и до завтра. Если, конечно, Томас после проведенной рядом с ним ночи не впадет в магическую кому — что будет крайне неприятно, потому что новичок Ньюту начал нравиться.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Ньют, искренне надеясь, что ночь и правда будет спокойной, и провалился в сон.

Проснулся он поздно — где-то у верхушек деревьев уже шелестели ветвями дриады, всегда спавшие дольше всех, — прекрасно отдохнувшим и впервые за долгое время — совершенно без чувства голода. Ньют сладко потянулся, наслаждаясь давно забытым ощущением, но потом до него дошло, что оно означало, и он в панике повернулся к Томасу, ожидая увидеть рядом окоченевшее тело.

Тот лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза рукой, грудь размеренно вздымалась от спокойного дыхания. Томас явно спал, и Ньют, с облегчением выдохнув, потянулся к замку молнии — пора было начинать новый день. Но Томас, причмокнув в полусне, повернулся на бок и обнял Ньюта.

— Не уходи.

— Завтрак пропустим, — сказал Ньют. Идея поваляться чуть подольше с теплым Томасом под боком казалась заманчивой, но накопленная энергия требовала выхода. Да и по Глэйду наверняка слухи пойдут, если еще не.

— А что на завтрак? — сонно поинтересовался Томас.

— Фрайпан жарит бекон.

— Я мяса не ем, — сказал Томас, и Ньют мысленно вычеркнул несколько пунктов из длинного списка сверхъестественных существ. — Яблоки у вас есть? Или морковка?

— Найдутся, у нас тут пол-Глэйда вегетарианцы.

— Тогда надо вставать, — решительно заявил Томас неожиданно бодрым и веселым голосом, как будто яблоки и морковка были самой большой радостью в его жизни, и Ньют неожиданно ощутил совершенно иррациональный укол ревности. Ревность к яблокам, ну надо же, бред какой.

После завтрака они разделились: Томас сказал, что еще не со всеми успел пообщаться, и отправился знакомиться с троллями (настороженно относящиеся к новичкам и не любящие массовые праздники, они весь вчерашний день провели в своих норах, но к утру любопытство все-таки взяло верх), а Ньют побрел в лес: он давно уже обещал дриадам помочь избавиться от сорняков, но все сил не хватало. Теперь же благодаря новой личной батарейке он чувствовал себя вполне готовым к дню садовых работ.

— Ты сегодня такой… энергичный, — заметила Соня, наблюдая за тем, как Ньют сосредоточенно выдергивает сорняки. — Неужели все-таки настолько отчаялся, что договорился с Гэлли?

— Не дай боги. Это все Томас. Не знаю, что он такое, но он умудряется делиться энергией даже во время простых объятий. И вроде бы не особо от этого страдает, только ест потом за троих. Кстати, у нас такими темпами скоро запасы яблок кончатся, можешь с этим что-нибудь сделать?

— Яблоки, говоришь? — задумчиво протянула Соня. — Будут ему яблоки. Красные или зеленые?

— Все равно.

— Тогда зеленые, — решила Соня. Ей всегда казалось, что зеленый лучше сочетается с цветом ее волос, чем красный.

За целый день Томас с Ньютом не пересеклись ни разу (правда, обрывки разговоров о Томасе до Ньюта доходили — весь Глэйд обсуждал, как он поставил на место Гэлли, что до него удавалось только Алби и Ньюту), но вечером Томас пришел в их уединенный уголок, забрался в спальник, по-хозяйски обнял Ньюта и отрубился. Уже в полусне Ньюту показалось, что он услышал в кронах смешок Сони, но, наверное, это была просто игра воображения. А обнаруженное поутру около спальника яблоко никакого отношения к дриаде не имело, конечно же.

Шли дни, и постепенно у Ньюта с Томасом установилась своего рода рутина. Иногда они проводили день вместе (Ньют делился историями из своей длинной и богатой событиями жизни до попадания в Глэйд, Томас слушал, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть, но о себе рассказывать не спешил), иногда — порознь, но ночевали всегда вместе, и даже этих ночных объятий Ньюту хватало, чтобы избавиться от вечного чувства голода.

В этом-то и была загвоздка. Когда ты все время голоден, то готов согласиться на любую еду — лишь бы наесться досыта. А когда ты наедаешься досыта, начинает хотеться более разнообразного меню. Иными словами, Ньюту начало хотеться большего, но проявить инициативу он не решался, не зная, выдержит ли это Томас. И даже если выдержит — то захочет ли? Вдруг дальше объятий его благотворительность не распространяется?

Все сомнения Ньюта разрешил сам Томас, который в один из вечеров просто развернул его к себе и поцеловал. И Ньюта вдруг захлестнуло такой волной энергии, что он даже на несколько секунд растерялся и забыл, что на поцелуй полагается отвечать — он, инкуб со стажем, привыкший быть охотником, а не преследуемым. Но, честно говоря, в тот момент он так упивался энергией, которой с ним щедро делился Томас, что на смену ролей ему было плевать.

У каждого из партнеров Ньюта был свой вкус. У кого-то — сладкий, у кого-то — терпкий, вяжущий, после некоторых отчаянно хотелось прополоскать рот. Томас на вкус оказался (вполне ожидаемо), как сладкая вата, и сочные зеленые яблоки, и лавандовый сахар, и ванильное мороженое с миндальными хлопьями… Один вкус перетекал в другой, и, казалось, конца им не будет, поэтому Ньют никак не мог остановиться, гадая, каким же окажется следующий.

Первым отстранился Томас, которому банально начало не хватать воздуха. Ньют облизал губы, надеясь, что на них еще задержался вкус кокосовой стружки, и встретился взглядом с Томасом.

— Скажи мне, что это не…

— Не жест доброй воли. — Томас помотал головой. — Я не член благотворительной организации «Накорми инкуба». Мне это надо не меньше, чем тебе, поверь.

— Почему? — спросил Ньют. — Что ты такое? Я собирался дождаться, пока ты расскажешь сам, но если мы будем продолжать, мне надо знать сейчас.

— Хорошо, я все равно не собирался больше от тебя скрывать. Просто не был уверен, как ты к этому отнесешься, — признался Томас.

— Томми, мой лучший друг — вампир, а заправляет тут всем кентавр. Поверь, меня сложно чем-то удивить.

— Ты даже не представляешь… — пробормотал Томас. — Может, я тебе лучше покажу? Встретимся через пять минут в яблоневом саду, хорошо? Мне нужно… подготовиться.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он скрылся в гуще деревьев.

Следующие пять минут Ньют провел, мысленно перечисляя всех известных ему существ и гадая, кем из них окажется Томас. Не подходило ни одно, но это еще ничего не значило: в Ньюте, например, тоже сложно было с первого взгляда опознать инкуба. Он строил догадки всю недолгую дорогу до яблоневого сада и был уверен, что не удивится ничему, но увиденное все равно стало для него сюрпризом.

Посреди сада мирно щипал траву единорог. Ньют видел единорогов единственный раз в жизни, совсем еще мальчишкой, в Арденнском лесу. Благодаря им он и узнал, что пошел больше в отца, чем в мать: ластившиеся к другим детям единороги обходили его по широкой дуге, пренебрежительно фыркая и злобно косясь, как будто знали, что девственником ему оставаться недолго.

Поэтому в том, что тянущийся к нему Томас оказался единорогом, не было никакой логики, но огромные коричневые глаза и разбросанные по пегому крупу пятна, напоминавшие родинки, говорили о том, что это все-таки он. Услышав шорох листьев и почувствовав на своем плече чужую руку, Ньют задрал голову. Сидящая на ветке Соня с улыбкой протянула ему зеленое яблоко и снова слилась с деревом.

— Это явно какая-то ошибка, — не удержавшись, произнес Ньют. Ответом ему послужил шелестящий смех Сони и негодующее фырканье… все-таки Томаса? Вздохнув, Ньют протянул руку с яблоком, и единорог не спеша к нему подошел и с явным удовольствием захрустел предложенным угощением. Расправившись с яблоком, он положил голову Ньюту на плечо и прикрыл глаза.

— Это и правда ты? — с восхищением произнес Ньют и несмело почесал единорога за ушами. Тот в нерешительности переступил с копыта на копыто — и спустя секунду Ньюта обнимал Томас, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

— Я, — подтвердил он. — Теперь понимаешь, почему я ничего тебе не говорил?

— Теперь я ничего не понимаю, — ошалело сказал Ньют, стараясь не думать о том, что одежды на Томасе после превращения в человека не оказалось. — И, если отбросить твою способность превращаться в человека, в первую очередь я не понимаю, как ты ко мне вообще подошел. Ты же гребаный символ целомудрия, а я — распутный демон. Я встречал единорогов, Томас, и у них был такой вид, будто они мечтают проткнуть меня своим рогом и оставить посреди Арденнского леса истекать кровью — а ведь тогда я еще был девственником, и даже родители не были уверены, проявятся ли у меня способности инкуба. И что ты делаешь в Глэйде? Я думал, единороги, у которых нет девственника-компаньона, предпочитают держаться табунами… или как там у вас это называется.

— Меня выгнали, — пробормотал Томас в плечо Ньюту. — Я фрик и изгой, которому не нравятся девственники. Да еще и пегий в придачу.

— Охренеть, — только и смог на это ответить Ньют. — А я тебе зачем?

— Ну, я же все равно единорог.

— Хоть и извращенец, — не удержался Ньют от шпильки.

— От извращенца слышу, инкуб-приверженец воздержания, — парировал Томас. — Не перебивай. Я единорог и не могу быть один. Мне нужен компаньон. А, так как девственники отпадают…

— Ты предпочел инкуба, — хмыкнул Ньют.

— Эй, я не виноват, что таким уродился. И ты мне понравился.

— Потому что я инкуб, — уточнил Ньют.

— Потому что ты — это ты, балда.

У Ньюта был еще миллион вопросов, которые он хотел задать Томасу, но после этого признания он просто не мог не поцеловать своего единорога, а потом, когда они опускались на мягкую траву, в голове Ньюта вообще не осталось места для вопросов. На этот раз у Томаса был вкус вишневого пирога, и что-то подсказывало Ньюту, что скоро он узнает все его вкусы.


End file.
